This invention relates generally to control devices for a lock and, more particularly, it relates to a control device of the type which has a housing, a cylindrical plug (i.e. core) rotatable about its center axis in the housing and supporting at least one magnetic rotor rotatable about an axis transverse to the central axis.
Control devices of this type has been described in German publications Nos. 1,553,364 and 2,330,014.